


See Me Bare My Teeth for You

by StupidGenius



Series: Tumblr AUs/prompts (Sterek) [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Stiles, Creature Stiles, Post-Nogitsune, after season 3 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Derek's job, as Alpha, to protect his pack. And Stiles isn't weak - far from it. He's the strongest human Derek's ever met, right up there with his dad and Aunt Jo. But that's just it. He's human. Breakable. </p><p>Or so they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Me Bare My Teeth for You

**Author's Note:**

> hotfanficsamust said: "I love your work dude, it's amazing. So when I saw you were taking prompts I had to ask. Can you do a fic where Stiles is a BAMF and no one knows it and for whatever reason they find out? I don't care if he's human, magic, were-fox/wolf/otter/etc. or some other creature. I just love BAMF!Stiles. Also Sterek is fantastic so if you could work that in there that'd be awesome, if not, oh well. Also if your busy or you can't find inspiration just ignore this. I get what it's like to be overworked. :)"
> 
> Creature Stiles yet again, because i love when Stiles is another supernatural being.

Pack nights became a regular thing, after Mexico.

They’d been pretty much falling apart, at the time. Derek was still shaken from the full shift and seeing Kate. Allison was still recovering from the Oni attack, and it was quickly becoming clear to everyone that Stiles wasn’t so much as healing as bottling everything up and hoping it stayed gone. So Erica suggested pack nights.

Things were better, now.

“I think I ate, like, a pound of popcorn.” Isaac mumbles.

“That’s nothing.” Stiles huffs. He shuffles around until he gets his feet under Derek’s thigh, and sighs. “I’ve had three family size bags of Cheetos.”

“You got orange powder all over my couch.” Derek grunts. “You’re cleaning it.”

“Please. This thing was a mess before I got that shit all over it.” Stiles closes his eyes and leans back against Isaac’s side. “You should have bought a better couch.”

“One without springs that randomly poke you in the back.” Erica says. Derek rolls his eyes.

“I’ll keep that in mind next time I go shopping.”

“You never go shopping.”

“Exact –” Something pulls at the base of his skull, and his mouth snaps shut.

A couple months ago, he had Deaton set up wards around the preserve, so that he’d know if someone outside of the pack was entering his territory. He never knew if it actually worked, until now. He knows the others can tell something’s up, because they all sit up straighter, looking not nearly as relaxed as they did a second ago.

“What is it?” Scott asks. He gets up.

“There’s something in the preserve.” He starts towards the door. “Stiles, stay here with Allison.”

“What!?” Stiles jumps up from the couch, watching the pack start to file out. “No! I’m coming with you!”

“It’s probably nothing.” Scott assures him. Stiles narrows his eyes at him, and then glances back at Allison. She raises an eyebrow.

“Fine.” He mutters, shoulders sagging. Derek sighs.

“We’ll tell you what we find. I promise.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 They don’t tell him. Because it’s worse than they thought, and Stiles needs to heal just as much as Allison, even if his wounds are all mental.

Another pack had left a dead deer in the middle of the preserve, a trinity knot carved into its side. Derek remembers the pack the symbol belongs to from when he was little. They’d tried to take the territory a few years after Cora was born, but Peter had somehow gotten them to retreat. They must’ve heard that Derek was the Alpha.

“I don’t get it.” Isaac frowns. “Why did they wait until now to try and take the territory if it’s been empty for six years?”

“The McGills are…traditional, in a sense. They’d never just steal land – they fight for it. They’ll back off if they lose, but they hardly ever lose. They like being able to say they won it.” Derek explains.

“Fight?” Boyd raises an eyebrow.

“Abigail is a fan of bloodshed.” He huffs. “She’s just a few years older than me, but even when we were little, she liked going after small animals just because she could. And now that she’s Alpha, I’m sure that hasn’t gone away.” He stands. “We need to be careful. We can’t go in with some half formed plan, and we can’t let Stiles or Allison know what’s going on.”

“What?” Scott makes a face. “I understand Allison, but Stiles? He’s not injured, and he’s better at planning than any of us. Why –”

“I don’t want him involved.” Derek growls.

“Shouldn’t that be his choice?” Scott snaps.

“He was possessed, Scott! He’s human, and he’s still weak. The nogitsune was only a few months ago. Do you really want Stiles going up against something new right now?”

The pack is silent for a few moments.

“He’s going to find out.” Erica says eventually.

“He always does.” Boyd agrees.

It’s not like Derek doesn’t know that. Of course he knows that. Stiles is the smartest person he’s ever met. But that doesn’t mean he’s not going to try and keep this from him for as long as possible. He knows that it’s unlikely Stiles will ever forget about the supernatural, but he’s not in this like they. He’s not a banshee, or a werewolf, or even a druid or hunter. He’s just human. Completely human and breakable. And he has a chance to leave, if he wants. Derek doesn’t want him involved in this anymore.

“Then we just have to keep it from him for as long as we can.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s not easy, keeping a pack war from Stiles. He’s always around. He spends more time at the loft, with Derek, and he has since the Nogitsune. He can read Derek easier now, and it’s probably obvious that something’s up. But he hasn’t brought it up yet, hadn’t even asked them what happened in the preserve, so Derek’s not too worried. Maybe he doesn’t think it’s serious.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Alpha Hale.”

“Alpha McGill.” Derek nods his head in greeting.

Abigail is tall, possibly even Isaac’s height. She’s always been bigger than him. There are trinity knot tattoos on both of her arms, and an ugly scar warping one side of her face.

Derek knows what happened to their pack. It’s the same thing that happened to his.

“I never got the chance to tell you how sorry I am about what happened to your family, Derek.” She uncrosses her arms. “Talia was a great Alpha. I always thought it would be Oliver that became Alpha, after her.” She looks around, and Derek swallows. “Where is your brother, Derek?”

“He died.” he gets out. “But you knew that.”

“Pity. I was hoping it was him we fought. Much stronger than you. You were always meant to be a Beta.”

Behind him, the betas growl at her, defending him. He’s not entirely sure he deserves it, but it’s nice either way.

“You’re not getting this territory, Abigail. The Hales have been here for centuries. I’m not giving it up.

“I thought we were going to be civilized about this. We fight, I win your land, fair and square.”

“You threw civilized out the window when you carved your symbol into that deer and left on my land.” He growls. She snarls, eyes going red.

“We’re getting right to it then?”  She asks. He answers by lunging.

He can hear his pack fighting, vaguely, but he’s more focused on Abigail. He hadn’t been planned on killing her, in the beginning, but it seems like that’s what she has in store for him. And if she kills him, she gets his pack. And he can’t leave them in her hands.

“You’re not fighting fair.” He grunts. She digs her claws into the meat of his shoulder.

“My father’s views were a bit too traditional for me, Hale.” She growls. He sticks his claws into her stomach, but she doesn’t seem too affected. She manages to get him on his back on the ground, a hand coming dangerously close to his throat.

 _We’re losing_ , He thinks, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Something snarls a few feet away, loud and deafening, and it tackles Abigail off him, hissing and snapping at her.

Derek struggles to sit up, absently noting that all the betas left standing have stopped fighting.

It’s a mountain lion.

It’s bigger than average, with a strange, silvery scar running across one shoulder and leg. It takes a large chunk out of Abigail’s side, and she howls, blood pouring out onto the grass. Even if the lion decided not to tear her throat out, she’s losing too much blood to heal properly. Her pack is either too greatly injured to stand, or have surrendered.

The mountain lion, backs off her body slowly, snarling at the remints of her pack.

“We’re sorry, Alpha Hale.”

He recognizes the speaker as Abigail’s younger brother, Adam. He doesn’t look particularly bothered that his sister is dead. He doesn’t even look injured. Derek doubts he even fought at all. “My sister wasn’t well. The fire messed with her mind. I’m sorry for the inconveniences she caused you. We had no idea…” he glances at the mountain lion. “You mother never mentioned any shifter allies. I’m sorry.” He goes over to Abigail’s body, picking it up. His eyes flash red. “If you have any trouble in the future, I’d be happy to help.”

His pack leave, battered and bruised.

Boyd spits blood out onto the grass.

“I’m…not entirely sure what’s going on here?” Erica says after a moment. “I – is that a cougar?”

“Shifter allies?” Derek narrows his eyes at the lion. It stars up at him with pale yellow eyes, blood on its fur.

He’s seen the scar on its back before. He’s seen it in his loft, after the nogitsune, when Stiles showed up at his door soaking wet. When he helped Stiles strip out his clothes, and saw the same silver scar running down his back.

_“What’s this?” Derek asked, lightly tracing it with his finger. Stiles shivered._

_“It’s from the nogitsune.” He whispered. “Deaton – when I stayed at Eichen. I needed something to keep him – keep it out of my head. He gave me wolf lichen, and this appeared, and it – it never went away.”_

He blinks down at the lion.

“Stiles!?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You always think I can’t handle myself.” Stiles snaps.

They’re back at the loft. Stiles still has blood on his face and hands, and he’s wearing on of Derek’s shirts and sweats, since he ripped his clothes shifting.

Because he’s a _mountain lion_.

Jesus.

“I thought you were human.”

“You were wrong.” Stiles glares at him. “Not a surprise, since you were also wrong in thinking you can make decisions for me. Why didn’t you tell me there was a pack challenging our territory?”

“It’s my territory.”

“It’s your _pack’s_ territory, moron. And I’m part of your pack. I’m the best god damn strategist in our pack, and you elected to keep me out of one of the biggest fights we’ve had in a while. Why do you keep trying to keep me out of this?! Do you hate me that much that you can’t even stand when I help you, Derek?!”

“What?” He scowls. “Stiles, I could never hate you. I love you.” He blurts. Stiles gapes at him.

“Oh.”

“I –”

“Don’t.” Stiles walks toward him quickly. “Don’t even think about taking ti back, Sourwolf. Because if you take it back, then me saying I love you too won’t make a whole lot of sense.”

He –

Oh.

 _Oh_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What happened after:
> 
>  
> 
> “I can’t be mad at you when you do this.” Derek grumbles, continuing to run his hand’s through Stiles hair. The boy next to him purrs loudly, practically making the whole couch vibrate. “I can’t believe you kept this from me for two years.”
> 
> “I can’t believe we didn’t notice he purrs when he’s happy.” Isaac says, eyes wide as he watches him. Scott frowns.
> 
> “I always thought it was a car basing by. That’s what his mom told me when I first heard it. I’ve been lied to, man.”
> 
> \----
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted Stiles to be able to purr, honestly. Because that's always great. And what type of predator is small enough that it can still purr? Mountain Lions.
> 
> My [tumblr](http://littleredtheboy.tumblr.com/). Come cry over Stiles with me.
> 
> Want me to write anything? [Send me a prompt](http://stupidgenius.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
